1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a capture cage, and more particularly to a cage structure, which is capable of highly sense of slight off-balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cage, such as rat cage, is set with bait to attract the rats, and the rat or the rats are caught while touching the trap mechanism. Please referring to Taiwan Patent Publication No 205138, Patent No 082371, entitled “Rat Cage with Instant Trap Mechanism”, Taiwan Patent Publication No 243608, Patent No 099673, entitled “Improved Rat Cage”, and Taiwan Patent Publication No 161334, Patent No 064571, entitled “Rat Cage with Slight Sense of Trap Mechanism”, the bait is set though. However, if the bait is not pulled or is not appropriately pulled, the trap mechanism still not works and fails to confine the rats.
With respect to Taiwan Patent Publication No 283303, Patent No 116566, entitled “Double Door Cage without Bait”, there is friction between a flat lever E1 and a pedal bar K for resisting against each other. The animal could be confined while stepping on a pedal, which is connected to the pedal bar K. The weight of the animal should be greater than the friction between the flat lever E1 and the pedal bar K, otherwise, the trap mechanism would not work. However, to adapt for the insufficient weight of animal, the friction should keep as low as possible. The under friction may be lower than that weight of the pedal and leads to automatic trap process without animals.
A lift door is usually applied to the conventional cage. With respect to Taiwan Patent No M356387, entitled “Combined Rat Cage”, a handle is set on the lift door and is for enclosure by a resilient member. The handle is set to co-work with the trap mechanism, and the lift door encloses the cage due to the elastic energy while the triggered by animals or birds. However, after the conventional lift door encloses the cage, the beasts or the big animals the like would struggle to damage the door for getting out. The conventional cage lacking of latch mechanism fails to guarantee the keep of the animals. In addition, the handle takes more space for rotation, which is inconvenient for users.
To conclusion, the conventional cages are of poor capture effects.